epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/King
Oh hey a song written by Mit, that's something that you guys haven't seen in a while. I realized I haven't published anything on this site other than some rap battles for a long time and wanted to change it back up, and might post more songs here in the future. Anyway, enjoy. 1 Yeah Let em trumpets and the drummers come on in, I'm the speaker; gotta be saying something The verse isn't controversial, Donald Trump isn't what I'm rehearsing for the running What? Nah, that was nothing, I'm coming back to what I started The art has gone bogarted, and it's like I've gone departed But come two years, I'll top the charts, that I've gone wholehearted The art is in department stores and I'll drop the songs discarded This is the truth of a liar, stood as a fighter, the "Who's a tight rhymer?" The burns of a lighter, the proof I'm a writer, the "I always breathe fire" So you know it's one hell of a show when I steal the mic and I flow Am I trying to prove something? No. I go for the gold and I won't go until it's owned! Heh, so: x2 So give me the crown and you can call me king, Because I breathe life in this town and it's one hell of a thing, There's many rappers now, but I'm aiming for a seat So many years from now, you'll remember this king! Verse I'm quick on the mix, lyrics written on this notepad, this stitch My hands, every finger and down to the wrist, I look like a walking, talking tattoo that raps taboo yabadabadoo Who runs laps around all of you, can't catch the bandit of Kalamazoo I am lit when I spit, I am Bic, like pentameter I am a planner, I am a master of all of those who enter: Thunderdome, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter I'm on home, at the bat, D. Tigers I'm living proof, don't be blinded by the soot, I ain't hood, I just like rap and rep where I grew I like the studio, doing duets and meeting my heroes So when I see those who diss my shit for being whack? I don't fear those. Because I'm a king at this rap thing, so shit talk me, I'll have your head And even when I'm gone, the king lives long, even in death x2 So give me the crown and you can call me king, Because I breathe life in this town and it's one hell of a thing, There's many rappers now, but I'm aiming for a seat So many years from now, you'll remember this king! Bridge I, now humbly decree Sir Timothy C. Kelly, Mit, As a king of this rap game And to advise all of those who oppose To fuck off. 3 Grab the tinfoil hats and soil pants if you hate a royal stance, I'm a loyal man, I know who is who and who isn't, chance. Now, I'm not saying I'm the answer; hell, many must think of me as cancer I'm just an Emcee with a passion that goes beyond breakdancer And that I'm packing a stack of tracks in an album, that'll be an anthem And I just want that out on my mantle, fade out like a phantom And I'll still be at it, whether it goes Copper, Nickel, Gold or Platinum I can't fathom what will happen, it's random, but I'll go to my maximum That's why I wrote this, spoke this and post this, it's a notice This king will go onto greatness, and just want to keep you focused But in the mean time, the angry clock will tick by, But just stand by, watch as I wear this crown and put my chin high. Category:Blog posts